


Без страха

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: — Скажите, что ждали.— Не могу.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Без страха

Колокола зазвонили вновь. Ричард покусал ручку, отложил ее, взял снова и нарисовал на полях «Истории багряноземельских завоеваний» лошадиную голову в профиль. Получилось похоже на преподавателя багряноземельского, почтенного горбоносого Заллаха. Тот, впрочем, больше напоминал почтенного багряноземельского верблюда, нежели морисского скакуна. Ричард неделикатно прыснул и приписал рядом степени сравнения прилагательного кябир: аль-кабар — акбар. На «акбар» ручка потекла, оставив крупную неряшливую кляксу. Ричард пририсовал к ней сверху купол, подпер щеку рукой и задумался. Пальцы, испачканные в чернилах, оставили на щеке синий след. Нужно было ехать, все отговорки закончились: он уже перестирал и развесил полотенца из обеих ванных и даже кухонные, вымыл балкон и посягнул на оттирание зеркал в гостиной, где столкнулся с вежливым недоумением со стороны Придда и вполне прямолинейным возмущением Савиньяка.

— Ричард, все уже, хватит искать себе ненужные занятия. Просто иди и купи билет!

— Начало Святой недели, — неубедительно возразил Ричард. — Билеты очень дорогие. И закончились уже… Наверное.

— Я прошу прощения, — сказал свои культурным голосом Валентин, отодвинул Ричарда плечом, прошел в кухню и вернулся оттуда с банкой из-под чесночного соуса. В крышке была прорезана щель, и ребята закидывали туда сдачу от покупок на общее дело — моющих средств, кабелей для колонок или просто пакета салата на ужин для всех. Банка была полна почти до половины и гремела низким уверенным звоном.

— Мы заводили копилку на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, — сказал Валентин и встряхнул ее. Монетки зазвенели, перекрыв гул колоколов. — Подорожание билетов на Святой неделе — непредвиденное обстоятельство. Арно и я не возражаем, Альберто и Норберт тоже бы не стали. Ричард, ты можешь взять, сколько нужно.

— Да тут хватит четыре раза до Олларии и обратно, — захохотал Арно. — Но он же найдет еще столько же причин этого не делать. Валентин, давай мы ему купим…

— Ричард сам купит себе билет на тот день, который будет ему удобнее, — прохладно сказал Валентин, и Ричард готов был полезть к «спруту» с объятиями, когда тот добавил, не меняясь в лице: — И нет необходимости пытаться найти себе ненужное дело, Дик. В квартире уже все в полном порядке, мы с Арно закончим сами, и с хозяйкой встречусь я один. Это будет разумнее всего.

Разумнее всего! Из всех путей к отступлению без потерь для гордости оставался только один — и Ричард вышел на балкон. На сушилке неторопливо покачивались полотенца, выстиранные им накануне, матово поблескивал бочком отмытый им же светильник, в дальнем углу высилась пирамида аккуратно составленных одно в другое летних пластиковых кресел. Ричард вздохнул и принялся смотреть вниз: солнце скользило по черепичным крышам, выгоревшим в оранжевое, в укрытых тенью двориках включали радио и начинали готовить обед, хозяйки развешивали на веревках белье, кричали и смеялись дети. На далеких горах, в пасмурные дни скрытых облаками, лежал снег. Ричард посмотрел на пальму, побледневшую за влажную приморскую зиму, на фоне роскошного фасада храма Святой Истины в начале улицы и громко спросил, повернув голову в сторону комнаты, чтобы его услышали:

— Валентин, а ты дочитал «Пальмы в снегу»? Я еще не начинал.

Две тени в глубине комнаты отпрыгнули друг от друга, отразившись в зеркалах. После странной заминки Валентин ответил чуть изменившимся голосом:

— Почитаешь сегодня в поезде, я пришлю тебе электронную.

— Ну в самом деле, Дик, ты уже просто мешаешь! — выкрикнул Арно и резко замолк, как будто ему закрыли рот ладонью.

Ричард снова вздохнул, решительно шагнул в комнату, зажмурился на пороге и заявил:

— Я не смотрю!

К выходу из гостиной в общий коридор он пробрался ощупью, наткнувшись один раз бедром на край стола, другой — коленом на угол дивана. Его сопровождало изумленное молчание. В дверное проеме он остановился и начал, не поворачиваясь:

— Я там у себя все прибрал, отмыл, проблем с хозяйкой быть не должно, в ванной одна плитка треснула, но это еще до меня было…

За его спиной кто-то фыркнул, а потом Арно очень сдержанно, тихо и так похоже на старшего брата, хладнокровного Лионеля, сказал:

— С тобой приятно иметь дело, Ричард, мы благодарны и желаем тебе…

Конец речи потонул в хохоте и выриках: «Да иди уже!»

Ричард быстро прошел к себе, оглядел скупо обставленную чистенькую комнату: кровать, стол, небольшой шкаф с книгами, полки для личных вещей, на них одинокая бритва, не так уж часто и используемая, крем от солнца… Вещи уже сложены в красивый синий рюкзак с черной отделкой — подарок эра, самая дорогая вещь в комнате, не считая ноутбука, тоже купленного им. Ричард зачем-то сел на кровать, посидел, сцепив руки и опустив голову, потом резко поднялся, рывком задвинул раму окна, провел пальцами по клавиатуре, — стерта на букве «р», самой частотной, по всей видимости, в агарисском, — закрыл крышку и принялся запихивать ноутбук в рюкзак. Молния скользнула по краю серебристого корпуса, раздался неприятный звук. Ричард замер — поцарапал? Останется след? А впрочем — ну и что? Для Алвы это ненужное старье, не потребует же он его назад? А если потребует, нужно будет обязательно стереть из файлов... Ричард помотал головой, бросился к столу, сложил пачкой свои записи с нелепыми рисунками на полях и, не глядя, сунул их на полку, поверх книг. Лихорадочное возбуждение, овладевшее им, требовало выхода, и немедленно. Он распахнул шкаф, оглядел полупустые полки, громко выдохнул, вытянув губы трубочкой, подхватил рюкзак и вышел, на ходу застегивая легкую летнюю куртку.

— Я ушел, — крикнул он в темную глубину квартиры, стремительно становящейся чужой за его спиной. — Мусор вынесу!

— Не нааааадо, — откликнулся сгущающийся за покачивающимися занавесками сумрак. — Удааааачи!

Ричард с силой хлопнул дверью, подергал ее за спиной, оглядел площадку, словно прощаясь навсегда, а не уезжая на две недели на каникулы. Вниз с пятого этажа он сбежал по лестнице, не дожидаясь лифта. Соседка-агарийка, которой пришлось придержать тяжелую кованую дверь подъезда, улыбалась и бормотала на классическом диалекте. Ричард понимал ее через слово, но кивал, улыбаясь. «Так и не выучил толком язык, и багряноземельский тоже, он будет недоволен, — билась в виске горячечная мысль, которую сменило безжалостное: — если вообще заметит». От этого в животе вдруг сделалось холодно и пусто. Дик резко втянул воздух, сглотнул и снова, улыбнувшись соседке, как холтийский болванчик, вылетел в суету улиц.

— Деньги не взял, — негромко сказал Арно, глядя с балкона на мелькающий в толпе черно-синий рюкзак.

— Они ему не нужны, — отозвался Валентин. — Стипендия у него как у всех, а тратить он не умеет.

— Он посылает что-то матери, раз в месяц приходят уведомления из банка о переводах. Нам всем — сюда, а ему — отсюда.

— Пока он не попросит помощи, нас это не касается, — педантично резюмировал Валентин. Арно закрыл глаза и потянулся к нему...

Агарис звонил в колокола, созывая добрых детей Создателя в свои многочисленные церкви, сновали по узким улицам старого города семинаристы и священники, студенты старейшего на континенте университета, паломники и праздные зеваки. Ричард влился в привычную суету и прошел, увлекаемый толпой, по извилистой улочке, вымощенной белым песчаником, в огромный и гулкий собор Святой истины. Полустертые багряноземельские надписи, выведенные на плитах мостовой красной краской, вели и предостерегали одновременно. Колокол ударил будто над самой его головой. Защелкал клювом, выстукивая частую дробь, аист — эти большекрылые птицы в изобилии селились на оранжевых агарисских крышах, в развалинах багряноземельских замков и среди университетских арок и башен. Ричард задрал голову и наткнулся взглядом на полустертую фреску со святым Рупертом. Солнце блеснуло на вызолоченной когда-то надписи: «Имей смелость следовать своему пути».

— Ничего не бойся на своем пути, — пробормотал Ричард, переводя сразу на талиг. — Святому Руперту легко, у него на пути всего лишь черногривый лев…

В вагоне было прохладно и пусто: все, кто хотел уехать, сделали это раньше, а теперь, к Святой неделе, все, напротив, ехали в Агарис. Легкомысленный солнечный луч высвечивал сиденья, отделанные синим, перепрыгивал со столика Ричарду на колени и обратно, на спинку сиденья напротив. Тихонько пискнул телефон — Валентин все же прислал книгу. Ричард наклонил голову, пряча улыбку, как будто кто-то в пустом вагоне мог ее увидеть. Телефон он засунул обратно в карман рюкзака, еще раз дважды проверив все сообщения. Ни «ну где вас носит, юноша», ни «что случилось», ни даже «когда вас ждать». Ничего. Возможно, его и не ждут. Может, он просто и не должен приезжать? Дом эра — не его дом, Кончита не должна печь пирожки к его приезду. Может, эр ждет, что на каникулы он возьмет, например, интенсивный курс… Хотя нет, откуда занятия на Святой неделе, никто не работает, даже университет. Только магазины сувениров и бесконечные студенческие пивные…

Ричард сцепил руки на колене и стал смотреть в окно. Поезд слегка покачивался, унося его прочь от Агариса с его блеском витрин и роскошью дорогих магазинов, шумом крохотных закусочных и ресторанчиков, прилепившихся к желтоватым стенам на узких улицах Старого города над самым морем, мраморных мостовых площадей, сияющих на солнце, мрачных холодных храмов, университетской премудрости и неожиданной легкости и тепла бесхитростной юношеской дружбы. Ричард вздохнул, покусал ноготь на большом пальце, увидел чернильное пятно, попытался его стереть, махнул рукой и снова полез за телефоном. Ни одного сообщения. Надо написать самому. Спросить… нет, сказать… поставить в известность? В конце концов, он тоже живет в олларианском доме Алвы, тот его эр, и он должен… Расскажите Рокэ Алве, что и кому он должен, юноша! Ричард покусал губу и написал Берто и Норберту одинаковые сообщения с глупым смайликом в конце, о чем тут же пожалел. Марикьяре откликнулся сразу — прислал фотку со слепящим глаза синим морем и красивой блондинкой в красном купальнике. Все хорошо, перевел про себя Ричард и прикрыл рукой рот, улыбаясь. Пора избавляться от этой привычки — никто на него не смотрит. Никогда. Норберт ответил позже, обстоятельно, как всякий бергер, расписал дела своей семьи, прислал фотографию матери и братьев, поздравил с праздниками и попросил привезти ему редкую книгу из Олларии, кстати, как там погода. «Да поехал я, поехал в Олларию», — раздраженно подумал Ричард, не нужно выстраивать такие сложные схемы, можно просто спросить: «Ну ты уже решился, Окделл?». Впрочем, это тоже его собственная вина, нужно было справиться со всем самому, а не ныть две недели, изводя однокурсников и соседей по квартире — ехать ли мне в Олларию, нужен ли я там и зачем? Ричард потер лоб, откинулся на спинку сиденья и закрыл глаза. Мерный перестук колес и легкое покачивание поезда успокаивали. Алве нет до него дела, значит, не будет и безжалостных насмешек, может, он вообще тихо и незаметно проживет эти две недели у себя в комнате, есть будет в кухне с Кончитой и Хуаном, а потом так же тихо уедет…

Кто-то крепко тряхнул его за плечо. Ричард открыл глаза. Проводник, невысокий смуглый агарисец в форме с начищенными бляхами, радостно улыбался:

— С прибытием в Олларию, молодой господин, и ждем вас дома, в Агарисе.

Дома? Ричард моргнул, поднял руку пригладить волосы и увидел четыре полоски на манжете университетской куртки. Кошки, стоило бы переодеться, но другой нет, только эта, с гербом Агарисского университета с аистами на левой стороне груди, там, где сердце. Дик зло рванул молнию, поднимаясь. Синее ему носить что ли? Может, еще на лбу букву «А» вырезать? Услужливый проводник отскочил на шаг и теперь прижимал руки к груди, как уличный торговец сувенирами.

— Благодарю вас, — смущенно и оттого грубовато буркнул Дик и быстро пошел к выходу, подхватив рюкзак. Следовало бы дать на чай, но мелочи в карманах не было.

Дом на улице Мимоз сиял огнями, в саду, скрытом за стеной аккуратно подстриженных кипарисов, играла негромкая музыка, раздавались смеющиеся голоса. Ричард толкнул узорчатую калитку с летящим вороном, наступил с размаху в клумбу с цветами, забыв, что к дому ведет не прямая дорожка, вбежал с сильно бьющимся сердцем на крыльцо, взялся за дверную ручку и отпустил ее. Наверное, будет странно, если он сразу пройдет в свою комнату наверху? Или нужно переодеться? Или нет, сначала нужно поприветствовать эра?.. Но тот занят с гостями, все-таки Святая неделя, даже здесь, в Олларии. Ну и вот что делать?

— Дор Рикардо! — Кончита распахнула дверь, едва не ударив его по лбу. — Я тесто ставила у окна, увидела, что вы тут мнетесь. Ключ забыли? Да не заперто, никогда не запираем здесь, забыли вы все со своей учебой. Не надо, не надо меня обнимать, я вся в муке, ну вот, выпачкали куртку… Да идите же в сад скорей, ждет он!

Оглушенный и растерянный, Ричард отступил на шаг, ухватился за холодные перила — один из кованых лепестков оцарапал ладонь. Ждет?

Дверь снова распахнулась, Кончита вырвала у него из рук рюкзак, выразительно подняла бровь, мотнула головой в сторону сада и опять хлопнула дверью. Как во сне, медленно, придерживаясь за перила обеими руками, Ричард спустился вниз, аккуратно обошел клумбу и свернул в сад. На зеленой траве стало хорошо видно, что на испачканном ботинке осталась земля. Музыка сделалась чуть громче, зазвенели бокалы. Ричард глубоко вдохнул и запрокинул голову. Над Олларией взошли первые неяркие звезды, небо стремительно темнело, оставив только узкую оранжевую полоску у горизонта.

— Юноша! Вы соблаговолили явиться?

Дик вздрогнул, открыл глаза, поспешно шагнул вперед, задел плечом какого-то расфранченного господина, чья манишка белела в сумерках, и принялся путано извиняться.

Алва не сделал ни шагу ему навстречу — стоял на том же месте и ждал, пока Дик подойдет, чуть кривя нижнюю губу. Рубашка под пиджаком на нем была, разумеется, черная, и такая же черная — на стоящем рядом с любезной улыбкой Савиньяке — Эмиле или Лионеле, Дик так и не научился их различать. В любом случае, это брат Арно, по крайней мере, можно поддержать беседу.

— А дома, юноша, ваша набожная матушка тоже позволяет вам пропускать начало Святой недели? — осведомился Алва, глядя так надменно, что Дик на мгновение забыл, что сам он уже выше ростом и намного шире в плечах. 

Кошки, как же Алве удается смотреть на него сверху вниз, да еще с такой снисходительностью!

— Эр Рокэ, я поздно взял билеты. Экзамены, и не было…

— Вы полагаете, прислать за вами Хуана мне было бы сложнее, чем рассказывать небылицы Его Преосвященству о причине отсутствия главы Великого дома в Олларии на одном из главных праздников?

Ричард сглотнул. Кошки. Совсем об этом не подумал, совершенно…

— Эр Рокэ, я не думал…

— А стоило бы иногда пробовать. Я отправил вас в Агарис для того, чтобы вы там утопили остатки мозгов в дешевом вине портовых борделей?

— Я никогда!.. — Ричард вскинул голову, тяжело дыша. На них стали оборачиваться.

— Тем более, — жестко припечатал Алва. — Вы еще и не умеете распоряжаться тем, что жизнь любезно преподносит вам на блюдечке. Как дела с учебой?

Савиньяк — Ричард так и не понял, который из двоих, — чуть усмехнулся, поднося бокал к губам.

— У Арно все в порядке, — зачастил Дик, заливаясь отчаянной краской и хватаясь за возможность хотя бы изобразить уважительную светскую беседу об общих друзьях и знакомых. — Он отлично успевает по общей истории и философии, только гальтарский…

Лионель — или Эмиль? — изумленно поднял брови, и Ричард принялся объяснять:

— Нужно сдавать протоколы на гальтарском, если ты на исторической программе, или если право, поэтому они с Вале…

— Нет, это безнадежно, — устало сказал Алва. — Я положительно не знаю, что с ним делать. Ричард! Арно Савиньяк сам способен написать брату и объяснить причины своих поступков, а также рассказать о них, если его, его, Ричард, об этом спросят. Сейчас спросили вас. И что же?

— Что? — тихо сказал Дик, уткнувшись взглядом в тускло сияющие в свете садовых фонариков ботинки Алвы.

— Идите переоденьтесь, — сжалился Алва. — Спуститесь на обязательную часть церемонии, после свободны. Потерпите, Ричард. Я же терплю.

Ричард поднялся в комнаты, отведенные ему до отъезда. В них горел свет. Хуан, взявшись за подбородок, с сомнением разглядывал разложенный на кровати костюм.

— Молодой дор еще вырос, — доброжелательно сказал домоправитель, не поворачивая головы. Слух у него по прежнему был, как у кошки. — Может не подойти уже. Пошлю за другим. Много занимались, дор?

— Нет, это раскопки, — пробормотал Ричард. — Лопатой махал. Работал с ребятами с археологии, у моря остатки старых баз контрабандистов, очень интересные артефакты…

— С шестидесятых годов Круга Скал? — любезно уточнил Хуан. — Последняя «Корсарская резня» соберано Алваро, если я не ошибаюсь. Триста шестьдесят шестой год?

— А вы тоже учились? — изумился Дик, наткнулся на непроницаемый взгляд, покраснел и начал сбивчиво извиняться.

— Дору следует принять душ с дороги, — по спокойным глазам Хуана ничего невозможно было прочесть.

Дик кивнул, стянул испачканную в муке студенческую куртку, смял ее в руках, не зная, куда деть. Хуан молча протянул руку, забрал ее, развернулся и вышел. Дик прошел в отделанную настоящим мрамором ванную и уткнулся лбом в холодную стену. Когда-нибудь в жизни что-нибудь он может сделать правильно?

* * *

Как ни манила возможность навсегда остаться в ванной, где никто не считает воду, смыв всего себя вместе с горячими струями, все же нужно было выходить, спускаться в сад к гостям, разговаривать с кем-то, тщась понять хоть что-то в вечной карусели недомолвок и намеков. Дик вздохнул, выключил душ, подхватил полотенце и шагнул в комнату. Пар клубами вырывался из ванной, вода капала с волос на лицо, и Дик не сразу разглядел, что в кресле у окна расположился Алва, как обычно, с бокалом и, как обычно, так, чтобы невозможно было разглядеть его лицо.

— Эр Рокэ, — пробормотал Дик, поспешно вытирая лицо, потом спохватился и прижал полотенце к бедрам. После душа было жарко, кожа покраснела и выглядел он наверняка жалко, а вот по ногам уже начинало дуть: Алва всегда везде распахивает окна настежь. И вот зачем врываться к человеку, когда тот голый…

— Были очень заняты учебой, юноша? — любезно осведомился Алва, разглядывая то ли его, то ли бокал на свет.

— Эр Рокэ, — Дик вцепился в полотенце обеими руками. Костяшки побелели. — Я не знал, как написать. Что написать… ну и после того, как вы… как мы…

— Подробнее, юноша, — Алва улыбался, как черногривый багряноземельский лев. Очень голодный и разозленный любезный черногривый лев. — Так все же я? Или мы?

«Нет никаких „мы“, юноша, — безжалостно всплыло в голове у Дика. — Вы делаете то, что велю я, а я — то, что велит мне долг!»

— А вы же говорили, — безнадежно брякнул он, — что нет никаких «мы».

— В самом деле, — с готовностью согласился Алва. — И, как мы теперь видим, я оказался прав. А напомните, я это говорил, разумеется, вот об этом? — он обвел бокалом скромную спальню Дика, одним этим движением вызвав к жизни вновь все стыдные и сладкие воспоминания — разворошенную постель, жар, смех, пронзительную боль, тягучее выматывающее наслаждение и острое, захватывающее чувство принадлежности, нужности, собственной важности.

— Эр Рокэ…

— Я спросил, — жестко и холодно отчеканил Алва, — как ваши дела, юноша? Я не требую, чтобы вы отчитывались мне о ваших баллах и проценте посещаемости университетских стен. Меня больше интересует, с кем вы посещали стены, более дружелюбные для обеспеченных юнцов. Кто-то из ваших однокурсников? Молодой Савиньяк? Катершванц? Салина? Признаюсь, Салина польстил бы мне больше, я мог бы вообразить, что вам небезразлично некоторое сходство, южный типаж. Впрочем, я, разумеется, допускаю, что в студенческом городе весной вам мог встретиться кто угодно. Я бы сам предпочел что-нибудь прекрасно-запретное, служителя Создателя, к примеру, или…

— И вы предпочли? — хрипло спросил Дик. Алва поднял бровь, и он поспешно договорил: — Служителя. Создателя. Ну… вы сказали.

Алва поставил бокал на столик и чуть наклонился вперед, уперев локти в колени и пристально рассматривая Дика. Высокий лоб прорезала вертикальная морщинка. Ричард отрывисто вздохнул, чувствуя, как невыносимо щекотно сползает вниз по плечу капля воды, как одновременно дико холодно и жарко в груди, где свернулся тугим комком ужас отвержения пополам с неловкостью, обидой и надеждой. Он с силой сжал кулаки, отшвырнул мокрое полотенце на пол и шагнул вперед. Тело сотрясало крупная дрожь, оно едва повиновалось, и на колени он не опустился даже, рухнул, больно ударившись и не заметив этого — в затылок с силой била горячая кровь, простреливая залпами жара по позвоночнику.

— Пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, стискивая трясущимися руками колени Алвы. На темном шелке остались мокрые следы. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мне так страшно сейчас. В-вы ничего не написали тогда, потом, и еще после, я д-думал, что вам неважно, что в-вы…

— Агарисских младенцев ем на завтрак, — согласился Алва, не шевелясь. — Думать — это не лучшее из того, что у вас получается, но сейчас меня интересует больше не это. Вы думали, хорошо, прекрасно, а делали вы что?

— Что? — растерянно переспросил Дик.

— Окделл, — Алва соизволил отмереть и приподнял его голову за подбородок. Теперь вода с мокрых волос Дика стекала ему на колени. Алва коснулся так и не отмывшегося пятна чернил на его щеке, едва заметно нахмурился. — Я спрашиваю, пришло ли вам в голову продолжить свое сексуальное образование в Агарисе. Признаться, во всем этом есть и моя вина, не стоило начинать то, что нет возможности продолжить.

Дик помотал головой, брызги разлетелись вокруг, застыв сияющими дрожащими каплями на полу и резной ножке кровати. Ужас сковывал все движения мысли, он хватался за последнее услышанное.

— Нет возможности? Да, у вас же гости. Я понял. Я сейчас оденусь. Я должен… Что мне делать? Стоять рядом с вами? Хуан сказал, костюм может мне уже не подойти.

Алва резко поднялся и так же рывком поднял Дика с колен.

— Даже возьмись ты хитрить, тебе вряд ли это удалось так хорошо, — он коротко рассмеялся и оборвал сам себя. — Ты долго будешь меня мучить?

— Я? — спросил Дик шепотом. Зубы стучали, не давая говорить связно, впрочем, может, дело было вовсе и не в них. — Почему? А вы?

— А мне, — задумчиво сказал Алва, положив ладонь на бедро Дика, — следовало не чураться излюбленных методов нашего дорогого преосвященства. Не стесняется же он присматривать в оба глаза за паствой. Скажи мне, наконец, — ты завел себе любовника? Что занимало все твое время настолько плотно?

— Я учился, — растерянно ответил Дик. — Вы же сказали, что мне нужно, что я многое упустил, я думал, вы будете рады. — Смысл сказанного ранее доходил до него медленно, пробиваясь сквозь сопротивление и как будто через шум агарисских волн, бьющихся о пирс. — Что? Что?! Я?! Как вы смеете, вы, вы!

— Ну слава Создателю, — Алва улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся. — Наконец-то «как вы смеете». По такому поводу я даже готов уверовать. В этот святой день, Ричард, вам удалось обратить сущего безбожника!

— Вы, — Дик уперся ладонями в его плечи, руки дрожали. Алве не стоило никакого труда сломить это странное сопротивление, но он не двигался. — Вы, вы смеетесь! Как вы можете? Почему вы всегда смеетесь? И когда я там, один. Я же думал, а вы…

— Люди смеются, когда они счастливы, — негромко сказал Алва. — Ну хватит, Дик.

Поцелуй вышел неловким, с привкусом воды и так и не отпустившего страха.

— У вас гости, — сказал Ричард, опуская голову. — Вы не можете сейчас.

— Я могу все, юноша, — Алва почему-то говорил очень тихо. — И смею, на всякий случай, для вас, — тоже все. Кроме того, я промок.

— Это потому что я только из душа, — начал объяснять Дик, — и вы…

— Ну разумеется, я, — согласился Алва. — У вас всегда виноват кто-то другой.

Диак вскинулся было, увидел смеющийся синий взгляд и несмело улыбнулся.

— Вы переоденетесь, и мы спустимся в сад, да?

— Ни в коем случае, — Алва неспешно коснулся губами его плеча, обвел языком маленькую светлую родинку. — Я намерен раздеться и лечь. Святые праздники Создателевы требуют сосредоточенности на небесном, а не на мирском. Поможете мне?

Дик рванул черную рубашку Алвы. Планка жалобно треснул, одна пуговица оторвалась и повисла на нитке.

— Не то чтобы я имел в виду именно это, — Алва засмеялся и запустил обе руки во все еще мокрые волосы Дика. — Впрочем, делай что хочешь.

И он хотел, о, он еще как хотел. На гладкой бледной коже шеи и плеч не было ни одного синяка — он ревниво проверил, касаясь везде осторожными поцелуями, а потом осмелел и куснул слева над ключицей, под небольшим шрамом странной формы, и с восторгом и неверием услышал, как сбилось дыхание Алвы.

— Скажите.

— Что сказать?

Растерзанная рубашка полетела на пол, Дик опрокинул Алву на спину, с наслаждением запомнив, спрятав в тот уголок памяти, где хранил все самое ценное, и негромкий смешок, и сменивший его прерывистый стон, когда он коснулся губами подтянутого живота и спустился с поцелуями к бедрам.

— Скажите, что ждали.

— Не могу.

Дик оторвался от него и медленно сел, слыша смутный звон в ушах, словно вновь звонили, сбивая с толку, агарисские колокола.

— Вы не ждали? Тогда зачем?..

Алва закинул одну руку под голову, и Дик не смог оторвать взгляда от изгиба его шеи, больше подходящего богам с картины Диамни Коро, чем живым смертным людям.

— Я не ждал, потому что не имею обыкновения тратить силы понапрасну. Ты уехал молча и продолжил молчать, это было твое решение, а моим было — предоставить тебя твоей судьбе, не неволить и не тащить на сворке туда, куда ты идти не намерен.

— Я намерен, — возразил Дик, — но вы же ни разу не сказали, что вам это нужно.

— А ты полагаешь, что все твои решения должны зависеть от того, нужно это кому-нибудь или нет?

— Не кому-нибудь, — твердо сказал Дик. — Вам.

Он взялся было за пряжку ремня, но Алва положил свою ладонь поверх его, не давая расстегнуть.

— Не нужно пытаться заслужить, Дик. Ни любовь, ни привязанность.

Дик нахмурился, сжал его ладонь и, оторвав от пояса, поднес к губам, пересчитал поцелуями пальцы: один, два, три, вздох, четыре, о да, пять, стон.

— А вот мне — нужно, — заявил он. — Это мое решение!

Алва не ответил. Дик потянул вниз оставшуюся на нем одежду, снял, отбросил и склонился с поцелуями к щиколотке, а потом к колену, теряя голову от запаха его тела. Ревность, ни разу не трежившая его раньше, ревность, которую ему бы и в голову не пришло себе позволить, ревность, о которой ему только что, словно в первый раз, рассказал Алва, вдруг подняла голову: он исследовал, проверял на синяки, следы чужой страсти, лодыжки и бедра, ягодицы и живот. Алва, приподнявшись на локте, следил за ним насмешливым, нежным взглядом. Его пальцы коснулись свежих утренних синяков на бедре и на колене Дика. Тот замотал головой, засмеялся и, осмелев, потянулся губами к его члену, несмело лизнул и поднял голову, спрашивая разрешения. Алва прищурился, закусил губу и потянул Дика на себя, сжимая коленями его бедра и затягивая в настоящий, обморочно-глубокий поцелуй, из которого уже не вынырнуть прежним. Дика затрясло крупной дрожью, когда его собственный, болезненно напряженный член коснулся гладкого бедра с внутренней стороны.

— Будет больно? — спросил он, замерев.

— Будет, — чуть улыбнулся Алва. — Любовь — это всегда больно. Но я давно это знаю.

— А вот мне ничего об этом не известно, — заявил Ричард, чувствуя, что копирует, подражает кому-то, но кому — не понял, хотя Алва, судя по всему, догадался и улыбался теперь широко и весело, без вечной своей иронии и тоски.

— Тогда — вперед, — шепнул он, откидываясь на подушку, его черные волосы разметались вокруг волосы, как темная корона. — Новые знания, новые печали.

— Никаких… больше… печалей… — прошептал Дик сквозь зубы, мучительно выгибая спину, чувствуя, как горячие капли пота выступают на сведенных лопатках и скатываются вниз, к пояснице. — Я только боюсь, что вам… что тебе…

— И никакого страха, — внятно сказал Алва и забился в его объятиях, выгибаясь навстречу движениям сильной руки.

* * *

— Надеяться на общество Рокэ нам сегодня больше не стоит? — прощебетала Марианна, склоняясь над плечом Лионеля Савиньяка, ненавязчиво касаясь его грудью и обдавая запахом духов.

— Не знаю, о чем вы говорите, дорогая, — весело ответил тот, отведя взгляд от двух окон во втором этаже, в которых погас свет. — Не понимаю. Однако если вам становится скучно…

— Я знала, что всегда могу на вас рассчитывать, — ответила красавица низким, заговорщическим голосом. — Скучно становится не только мне, и нужно что-то этому противопоставить.

На обсаженную кипарисами площадку в глубине сада Хуан выкатил тележку со сладостями. В небе заполыхал фейерверк.

— Пожалуй, кое-что найдется, — кивнул Лионель, поймав непроницаемый взгляд управляющего. Савиньяк приподнял бровь, и Хуан едва заметно возвел глаза к небу, не то взывая к Создателю, не то любуясь огнями. Лионель засмеялся:

— Обопритесь на мою руку. Не дадим сегодня никому скучать. Кроме тех, кто и так не скучает без нас.


End file.
